It is known to use hydraulic fluid in an internal combustion engine to phase a camshaft for the engine. However, hydraulic camshaft phasers are not typically used in small engines due to the required oil supply. Small engines used in recreational vehicle applications (e.g., for motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), boats, etc.) have a limited supply of hydraulic fluid, which limits the use of the hydraulic fluid for phasing and may compromise the operation of the engine and the camshaft phasing.
It therefore is an object of the disclosure to provide a camshaft phaser that does not require hydraulic fluid for small engine vehicles that could benefit from variable camshaft timing technology.